You Belong With Me: May and Drew
by TheSadTruth
Summary: The Taylor Swift Music Video excpet instead of Lucas and Taylor its May and Drew! ONESHOT... but long so dont worry about not much to read. With a little bit of pokemon! Rated T cause Im paranoid! lol


**This is a May and Drew Fanfiction based off of the You Belong With Me Music Video from Taylor Swift! I LOVE THIS MUSIC VIDEO!! And I love the May and Drew pairing! So I combined them!!!! **

**If you like Twilight and You Belong With Me music video my friend BalletDiva is making something like this only with Bella and Edward.**

**Thanks and Enjoy the Story,**

**Bluberripenguin**

**P.S. I don't own Pokemon or the You Belong with me music video!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May was lying on her bed; her feet lazily hung off the bed. She adjusted her glasses on her nose and went back to her calculus homework, her brown hair up in a messy bun.

An annoyed hello made her look up from the problem she was doing and glance out the window. She gave out a sigh as she watched Drew. Drew was the guy next door, football hero, school hottie and her crush. He was arguing with his girlfriend about something. He ran his hand through his messy green hair and hung up. He was also wearing pajamas, a green top and blue plaid pants.

_You're on phone with you girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said cause_

_She doesn't get you humor like I do_

He looked up and smiled at her. She blushed and looked down at her mess of notes strewn across her bed. She quickly pulled out a pad of paper and wrote, **you Okay?** I a thick black sharpie.

His smile grew wider and he was busy for a couple seconds, then he held up a pad a paper with the message, **Tired of Drama**, written in a blue marker, all capitals.

**Sorry ****** she wrote back. And started to write another message.

He smiled and closed his green curtains she held up her message to the green curtains. She stared forlornly at her sad expression and the message reflected in the window.

**I love you**.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listen' to the kind of music she doesn't like _

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

May gave up her homework and turned on the radio. On came Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. She smiled and looked in the mirror, her band camp shirt covered in messages from friends and her green plaid pants. She then smiled and let out her Beautifly.

She then cranked up the music and started dancing around her room. Happily rocking out to one of her favorite songs.

Drew's POV

Drew hung up the phone with a thud. Gosh why did Vanessa have to be sooooo protective! He had been joking! It was SARCASM! But whatever, he glanced out the window and saw his neighbor, May doing her homework. He smiled at her and she glanced up.

She fumbled for a second with something on her purple comforter and then held up a pad of paper with the message, **you Okay?** Written across it. My smile grew wider and I sat down at my desk looking for a pad of paper.

I finally found a blue pen and a pad of paper, I wrote back. **Tired of Drama.**

She smiled and looked down at the pad before holding up the sign, **Sorry ********.** She gave me a sad face and then smiled. Wow, I thought, she is really pretty… how had I not noticed it? No, stop that, you have a girlfriend.

"A annoying, self centered girlfriend" I mumbled to myself as I closed the green curtains.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I came back I could faintly hear music coming from behind the curtains. I pulled back one of them and looked out.

May had her back to me and was dancing to some song; I couldn't distinguish the words though I knew I had heard it before.

She looked so carefree and happy it made me smile and chuckle to myself.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

May's POV

The next day I was sitting out on the bench in front of my house reading a book for literature. The sound of somebody calling my name made me look up from the book.

"May!"

Drew was walking towards me and he was smiling. I smiled back and waited for him to sit next to me on the bench.

"So what you reading?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, its just something for English." I said and looked down at the cover of my book.

I looked up to a pair of emerald eyes looking straight into my dull brown ones. I blushed, but I didn't look away.

It stayed like that for a little bit more until I brought up the subject of football to break the silence. We talked about that for a bit more until a gust of wind blew a few of my brown hairs in front of my face. Drew reached forward and grabbed them pushing them back behind my ear in one fluid motion. I blushed at the contact and looked down at my book. It looked like he was about to say something until there was the sound of an approaching car.

We both looked up in time, me from my book him from me, to see a bright red convertible speeding down the road toward us. We watched it coming until it stopped in front of us and we could see the driver.

A pretty girl our own age with long black hair expertly curled and styled. Her perfect make up and lip gloss looked professionally done (probably was). This was Vanessa Hunt the queen of our school, cheer captain, and Drew's girlfriend.

"Drewy!!" she trilled in a high pitched voice, "We, neeeeddd to be on time for that party will you hurry up!!!"

I looked over at Drew and saw him flinch at the name "Drewy" and a smile crept up on my face. He smiled apologetically at me and said, "See you later May."

I just smiled sadly and watched as he got into the shiny red convertible. As soon as he was in the car Vanessa grabbed the back of his head I got a glimpse of perfectly manicured pink nails before they disappeared into his green hair. She pulled him into a kiss and glared at me from over his shoulder.

Goodness. If looks could kill, I would be looonnnggg dead.

I sighed as I watched the red convertible head down the street. About halfway down the street, Drew turned around and smiled back at me. I smiled a huge grin and waved back at him. I guess Vanessa must have seen me in her rearview mirror because she grabbed his arm and yanked him around so he was facing forward.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I Cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughin on a park bench, thinking to myself hey isn't this easy _

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down _

_You say your fine I know you better than that!_

_Hey what'cha doing with a girl like that_

A COUPLE DAYS LATER AT THE LAST FOOTBALL GAME OF THE SEASON

_**May's POV**_

I screamed and jumped up and down cheering on our team and most importantly Drew.

My blue band uniform hat almost fell off as I was pushed and shoved around by the eager crowd. The band had stopped because it would have been impossible to hear us over the tumultuous crowd.

I could see the cheerleaders on the grass screaming their voices and still I couldn't hear them. Vanessa was at the front. She had a fake smile plastered on her face and had just given up yelling, which I thought was very sensible.

_She wears higheels I wear sneakers _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreamin bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see _

_You, you belong with me_

_You, you belong with me_

An sudden rise in the volume of the crowd made me snap my attention to the field.

Drew had the football was running for a touchdown with the ball. A touchdown would mean we would win! Annnnnndddddd…… YES HE MADE IT WE WON!!!!!!!

Everyone was screaming their heads off and his team lifted Drew onto their shoulders. He was yelling and punching the air with his fist, I couldn't hear him but he was obviously happy, excited, ecstatic…etc.

I watched him start walking towards the cheerleaders after his team had finally let him down. Realizing his intentions I focused my eyes on the mass of blue and silver uniforms.

Finally I found Vanessa, she was talking with a football player. I couldn't see his face but from the look on her face it was clear that she was flirting. My heart sank as Drew walked up to them, his face angry. He said something angrily and then she replied. He said something and it was obvious that he had broke up with her. He gave her a disgusted look and walked off.

I watched from the bleachers and sadly shook my head as he stomped off the field.

_Standin' by you _

_Waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you, you belong with me_

_You, you belong with me _

A COUPLE DAY LATER: THE NIGHT OF THE BIG DANCE

May was sitting on her bed doing homework again, the scene was not unfamiliar to the first time May and Drew had conversed through signs.

She looked up and saw Drew walk into his room. He was obviously getting ready to go to the dance. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black dress slacks, his black jacket slung over his shoulder.

He smiled at May and then wrote something on a pad on his desk. **You going?**

She smiled back at him and pulled out a pad of paper and a black pen she hurriedly spelled out. **No, Studying ******

His smile dimmed a bit before he wrote something else and held it up.

**Wish You Were.**

She stopped breathing for a second before she shot a wondering look at his retreating back. She pulled back a calculus test to reveal the sign she had written the first night and not shown him. She pulled of her glasses and pulled the gorgeous red dress that her and her mom and chosen for that night. (That was of course before she had decided not to go.)

Drew's POV

I walked into my bedroom with my black jacket slung over my shoulder. I noticed her looking at me and smiled I walked over to me desk and wrote **you going?** On it and held it up.

She read it and smiled before fumbling for a second. She held up a sign and all my hopes were smashed. **No, Studying ******

Darn… but still. I held up a second sign. **Wish you were. **

She stared at it for a long while. So I quickly wrote one last message. But I didn't show her I just stuck it in my jacket pocket.

Just in case.

_Oh I remember you drivin to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know your bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me bought your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong _

_Think I know it's with me_

Mays POV

I walked into the dance. It was full of dancing couples. I couldn't see drew anywhere.

People stopped dancing and stared at me. Usually I would have blushed but I was to intent on finding Drew to notice.

Then I saw him he was talking to some people on the football team. He turned and saw me. His expression was awestruck and the happy he started making his way towards me and I started walking towards him. But then I stopped when I saw Vanessa behind him approaching him.

Drew's POV

I was talking to some of my team members when one started staring over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at and I stopped breathing for a second. WOW. May looked so different in a good way.

Her hair was down and it hung in gentle curls around her face. She was wearing a stunning red dress. It was strapless and… just wow.

I smiled, I was so happy she had come! I could tell her know.

I started walking towards her and she was waling towards me until she stopped. A concerned look was on her face as she stared over my shoulder.

For the second time that night I turned around to see what somebody was looking at.

Great. I thought when I did see what she was looking at.

"Drewy!!!" Vanessa yelled "Come on lets dancccee!" she said and tried to pull me closer to her.

"No", I said firmly "Where OVER. I'm done dealing with you and your silly problems and you getting upset or hurt over EVERY little thing I say!" then I just turned and started walking towards May again.

She smiled and continued walking.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? _

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You, you belong _

_You, belong with me _

Normal POV

Then they stopped when they were about five feet apart. She carefully unfolded the piece of paper she was carrying and showed it to Drew.

I love you.

Drew's heart leapt, and he just stared at her with a huge smile on his face. His heart was about to burst it was so happy. So relieved. So thankful.

He looked down and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

I love you.

_Standin' by you _

_Waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you, you belong with me_

_You, you belong with me_

They walked towards each other and he stared into her warm, sparkling brown eyes. Then he leaned towards her.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You, you belong with me_

She leaned towards him and their lips met. It was short but May was sure that it was one of the best moments in her life. Drew wasn't too different. They just stared into each other's eyes as May mouthed the last line of the song playing over the speakers.

_You belong with me _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**That's it! I am sorry if it isn't the best but I had a really fun time making it! Please review and tell me what you think but no flames this is my first completed work. **

**I am thinking about doing more May and Drew for other Taylor Swift Songs likkkkeeee…. Love Story.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Bluberripenguin**


End file.
